


drama before the wedding hall

by OrsFri



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrsFri/pseuds/OrsFri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you love him?” Arthur asks, crossing his legs.</p>
<p>And it is a silly question to ask, Alfred feels, especially right before the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drama before the wedding hall

“Do you love him?” Arthur asks, crossing his legs.

And it is a silly question to ask, Alfred feels, especially right before the wedding. “What do you mean, do I love him,” he answers indignantly. “Of course I do!”

“Really.” Arthur doesn’t sound convinced. “Because from my point of view, it does seem that instead of you truly loving him, you simply love the idea of loving him.”

A strange sourness rises at the back of Alfred’s throat and curdles on the tip of his tongue, but he swallows it down. “What makes you say that?”

“I know you,” Arthur says, but he doesn’t look at Alfred. Glances anywhere in the room but him, all the while Arthur’s hand gripping tighter onto his knees and causing wrinkles. “You - you’re always like this. You, with your stupid hero complex and your stupid desire to become great, to save the world.”

“What’s your point,” Alfred snarls impatience growing. “The wedding is starting in an hour. I don’t have time to start reminiscing. Save that for the Best Man’s Speech.”

Arthur inhales sharply, and he finally, _finally_ meets Alfred’s eyes. “Does it feel good to love a broken man? Makes you feel like you’re doing some great rescue.”

The sourness rots bitter and spills from his mouth. “Look, you’re an important friend to me, but if you’re just gonna try and mess up this wedding simply because Ivan once rejected -”

“He didn’t reject me.” The interruption falls heavy on both their chest. Arthur refuses to look away from him. “He couldn’t. I never asked.”

Alfred’s throat dries and he has to swallow, a few times, before he can speak again. “Then did he ask…”

“No.” A pause. “He didn’t need to. We both knew, and we both chose to let it go. For the better.”

“Really.” It is nastier than Alfred wishes it to be, and hence he spits, “So you leave me the leftovers. To do what you can’t.”

“Ivan’s a _human_ , Alfred, you can’t just treat him like some _thing_ to push around -”

“You said it yourself!” He is roaring now, but he doesn’t care. “You didn’t do anything! You know his situation, yet you didn’t help him! So what am I to do but try and save him? I can’t just leave it!”

“You can’t marry someone out of pity.” Arthur’s voice suddenly lowers. “You can’t save anyone like this.”

“I’m marrying Ivan,” Alfred tells him, and this time his words are laced with poison. “And you can’t stop me.”

Arthur’s smile is a bitter, bitter one. “I know.”


End file.
